Kyoya's Notebook
by Raynii
Summary: What happens when the hosts decide to play hide and seek? And what's in Kyoya's precious notebook that he keeps from everyone? KyoyaXHaruhi and maybe Tamaki/Haruhi in later chapters.
1. Hide and Seek?

**This was...my first fan fic ever? I did this a while back on deviantART and I decided not to long ago to move to FF. Meh,this was about 7 months ago when I made it. I'm going to continue it as long as I can. R&R please! And be nice. You flame me I flame you. Worse. XD Enjoy!**

~Kyoya's Notebook Ch.1~

It was a windy autumn day and the Host Club was free of all of their screaming fangirls,including Renge (or rich beast,as Haruhi described her.)

"Well,everyone,"said Tamaki,"It seems as though the ladies are still on their trip in bad no one knows but us that Haruhi is the only female student in this school." *_Sigh*_

Haruhi groaned and shot Tamaki the evil eye,for she really wanted to go to Europe,especially when it was free.

"Hey,Boss?"

"Hmm?What is it Hikaru?"

"I'm really bored...Can we go outside and play 'Hide n' Seek'?"said the Hitachiin.

"Sure,"he said,"Ya up to it Haruhi?"

_*Groan...* _"I guess,I really don't have anything else to where at?"

"Why at the rose maze,of course!"chimed the twins in unison.

"Yay!Sounds like fun Haru-chan!"Hunny said.

Haruhi couldn't help but perk up at the third-year's smiled and nodded in agreement with Haruhi's smile.

"Well,as long as I can bring my notebook,I'll go.I have to average the number of visitors per month we're getting now since Haruhi joined," Kyoya finally said.

Haruhi had forgotten he was even there,and with that thought,she looked up to see Kyoya,with his devilish but warm hearted smile and seductive eyes,staring a hole,straight through Haruhi's body.

'I wonder why he wasn't looking at my face directly,but at my body,'she pondered,'We didn't make eye contact...wait,do I have something on my uniform?'

Ignorant Haruhi...

But as soon as the Shadow King noticed that she was staring curiously back at him,he snapped back into reality,turning away,clutching his book to his chest as if nothing happened.

'Crap!' he thought, 'She saw me staring at her!But I can't help it...her petite,slender body...

He started to drool a bit.

'Why didn't I make my move that night,when we were at the beach!Ughh...she's just so...cute...and I had the chance to show her just how much I loved her that night...and there's a slight chance that I could lose her to that oaf Tamaki Suo now...!'

Every time Kyoya thought of Haruhi,he started to act like a love-struck child,and the Host Club thought...no...they KNEW that he was falling for someone,they just didn't realize that he was in love with another host-Haruhi.

~~~~~...later,outside...~~~~~

"Hey!I brought my messanger three dimwits,*_points at twins and Tamaki*_ don't even think of rummaging through it...I 'm going to set it on the bench,"Kyoya said,every word dull and straight-forward,though scary,as Kouru thought.

"Tama-chan's it!Tama-chan's it!"Hunny yelled out in a sweet tone.

"Okay,Hunny-sempai!1...2...3...4..."

Haruhi started to giggle in a girlish tone as she ran to was undoubtedly enjoying herself.

'God,she is so adorable when she laughs,'Kyoya thought to himself,'She's going in the rose maze...what if I went in there and caught her in my arms...I could-'

He suddenly realized how perverted he was thinking and felt his face grow hot and red with knew what he was thinking,but tried to block it out of his could the possible heir to the Otoori business think such naughty thoughts?

'Oh well,' he thought, 'It doesn't hurt if no one knows.'

As soon as he snapped back into reality after thinking for what seemed like hours,he saw Haruhi run into the rose could hear Tamaki counting over by the willow tree that was in the middle of the courtyard by the maze."23...24...25..." Without thinking,he ran after Haruhi,determined to catch up to the small brunette and...

**Did ya like it? Hope you did. Original state right here! Hasn't changed since I wrote it. Remember to R&R and if you do you get a cookie! :3**


	2. Confessions

***Sigh* This sight is so different...But hey,at least I uploaded it for all the peeps on dA that enjoyed it :D Oh yeah,by the way, these first few chapters are gonna be short. But since it's summer I'll have time to make them longer. R&R and don't flame. Criticize all you need to,just don't flame or hurt my feelings. :3**

~Kyoya's Notebook Ch.2 Discovery and Confession~

Without thinking,he ran after her,determined to catch up with the small brunette and...

"Where is she!"he whispered to Shadow King had never been so excited."I have to find her...but where would she ha-"

The black-haired boy stopped in his Haruhi had noticed that he was behind giggled and smiled motioned him to come with her,as in saying,'Come hide with me!There's a great spot over here!'

Kyoya cracked a devilish had a plan.

~~~~~Meanwhile,in the courtyard...~~~~~

"98...99...100!Ready or not,Haruhi,here I come!"Tamaki started to sprint off towards the maze,(he had peeked at Haruhi while counting) when he saw the twins looking at Kyoya's bag,wich contained his notebook,the very one that he wouldn't let anyone see.

The twins where knew wasn't the first time he had seen that look in their faces.

"Hmmm...Kyoya's little black book...up to a little reading,Kouru?"Hikaru hissed to his twin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth,Hikaru..."Kouru hissed back.

"Hey!You know you're not supposed to be messing with Kyoya's stuff!"Tamaki said,secretly wanting to participate in the fun."Forget it! I want to see too!"he finally said in a desperate childish voice.

They went through everything,files,a camera,individual binders containing information of the hosts,school books,and finally,his notebook,saved for the last bit of fun.

Tamaki opened the book,each twin at either of his shoulders hovering to first,they only saw numbers,decimals,and a few side notes of the club's wasn't until the last page that they found something that made them all freeze and blush in discomfort.

"Photos!"Hikaru said as if he was going to lose his voice.

"Of Haruhi!"Kouru chimed in with an angry tone.

"GETTING UNDRESSED!"Tamaki yelled was afraid that he was going to explode,so backed away in a swift motion.

"Well,she's just in her under garments,not totally naked,correct?"Kouru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"Tamaki and Hikaru said at the same time."That PERV!"said Hikaru.

Kyoya had probably taken them when she wasn't looking.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"bellowed Tamaki.

Hunny heard the yelling and came out from his hiding place."What are you looking at Tama-cha-"He rubbed his eyes to see clearer."OH,MY,GOD."

They all started blushing and drooling,but stopped when Mori entered the took one look,his eyes got big and his jaw dropped."Kyoya...took them..."he managed to mutter,even though he was amazed.

"Haru-chan is so cute...can I eat cake off of her,Takeshi?"

Mori grabbed the teen and put him over his shoulder,piggy-back made sure that they got one last look before they left to go back to hiding.

"Yes,I want to,too,Mitskuni."

~~~~~In the maze...~~~~~

"Kyoya-sempai..."

"Hmm?What is it Haruhi?"

"You've been acting strange anything bothering you?"

"Funny you ask Haruhi,yes,something is bothering 's you."

"What?Is it about my debt?Did I annoy you or something?What did I-"

Kyoya put his finger to her lips."Shhhh..."he didn't realize that he had bent down in front of her as she was ,this made her stop,with their faces so close that if she stuck out her tongue,she could touch his lips.

"Haruhi,do you remember the night that we were at the beach,inside waiting out the storm?"

"Mmmm hmm,the night you tried to prove a point for Tamaki-sempai's sake?"

"Yeah..."

The black-haired teen looked away, soon turned back to her with lustful eyes.

"Haruhi..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how hard it was to walk away from you,and not just show you how much I love you?"

The fact was,Haruhi regretted not doing the same all,Kyoya was there,threatening to molest didn't she let him?She wished that she had at least kissed him that she was the only one who knew what she was feeling.

"Kyoya..."

'What,' he thought, 'No -sempai- at the end?'

Much to Kyoya's surprise,he felt something warm clash against his lips.

Haruhi's lips.

**Duuuude. Kisssss! Hehe did you like this one?**


	3. Rose Kiss

**Nooooooo! This one is super short! I'm getting lazy...or they just look longer on dA heehee! Anyway, R.I.P. Michael,it's been one year today. I was never a fan but you are dearly missed. :'( Well I'm sure he's happier now.**

~Kyoya's Notebook Ch.3~

He felt a warm clash against his lips.

Haruhi's lips.

'This can't be happening,'Kyoya thought.'This must be a dream...'

He was dead fact,this was very to Kyoya,real to could have known this would have happened,for Kyoya believed that Haruhi didn't feel the same,and Haruhi didn't think Kyoya loved her so much.

Haruhi believed that Kyoya was the sexiest person she had ever of the times they had spent together;at the commoners' mall looking for Tamaki and the twins,when he pulled her from behind against the wall and held her in the school olympics,and especially that particular of those,she had to forcefully restrain herself from just throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Kyoya,on the other hand, making Haruhi bump into him at the mall,grabbing her from behind,holding her closely to his chest and whispering so softly in her ear,and almost letting himself lose control the night he was on top of her,"Proving a point."Never in his life has he come this close to letting his years of anger,love,and want of acting like a normal teen flow out of him this it was all because of this certain brunette.

As soon as Kyoya realized what was happening,he joined in on the passionate trailed his tongue against her lower lip,and she parted her mouth soon as he deepened the kiss,she moaned,wich turned him on.

As soon as the battle for dominance had started,it was nudged her to lay on the rose-covered ground (perfect scenery,as he thought).They lay there,sharing their first kisses with each other.

~~~~~Meanwhile,Tamaki realizes something...~~~~~

"Oh God!"Said the blonde,"Kyoya followed her into the rose maze!"

The twins gasped.

"Boss,calm down,He wouldn't do anything,would he?"Kouru said,worried.

"Oh,gee,Kouru,the guy has pictures of Haruhi getting undressed,he's been giving her the lustful eyes,staring at her all the time,and every subject he brings up involves ,he wouldn't even dare touch her!"Hikaru hissed at his twin,sarcasm turning into anger.

"JUST SHUT UP!We have to go after them!

They bouted off into the maze,not expecting what was to come.

"Hikaru,you and I will go this ,go left and search there."

**Ohhhhhh what's gonna happen next? I'm about to type out chapter 4 right now. R&R. After chapter 4, any Shugo Chara! fans out there? Yes? No? Okay...well I'm making a fic anyway. Tadase/Ikuto,Ikuto/Amu,Amu/Tadese? Any Ideas?**


End file.
